1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for lighting. More particularly: the invention relates to a system alternately employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) or a light source guided through optical fibers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Signs and pictures can benefit from being illuminated, either for aesthetic reasons, or for visibility. In particular, outdoor signs may need to be illuminated to be read after darkness. Almost everyone has had the experience of trying to locate a residential address after dark with only the benefit of car headlights. Illuminated signs for displaying house numbers are widely known, but have not found widespread popularity. Known signs of this type tend to be heavy, bulky and consume excessive electrical power. The householder must normally either arrange for the sign to be wired into the house electrical supply or be prepared to frequently replace batteries or bulbs. Some form of light-sensitive switching may need to be incorporated to reduce power consumption, thereby adding complexity and bulk. In addition, it is undesirable to have external electrical wiring, which is exposed to the vagaries of the weather. There is a need for house number signs that inherently consume less power, as well as for signs that can be illuminated without having electrical wiring outside the house.
The above and other disadvantages of the background art are overcome by the teachings of the present invention, as will be discussed below.